Parent trap
by Epicwolfgirl567
Summary: Lily Rutter only knew her father. She never met her mother. Until the new students came and she could have a chance to meet her. I posted this once but it got deleted but it's a great story! One of my first stories! So please be nice. -warning- this story is put in a different format then alot of other stories may change when I'm not lazy
1. Chapter 1

First this is my first fanfiction on here.

me:Lily would you like to do the honors

Lily:epicwolfgirl does not own HOA just the story and the charecters she made up

Chapter 1

I sat on the sweet grass. Today was my first day of the new semester. Last semester in my 6th year YAY!

Fabian: LILY TIME FOR SCHOOL!

I ran inside. My name is Lillian Marie Rutter, my dad is Fabian Rutter, my little half-sister Elizabeth who is 3 and my step mum Joy. I don't like her at all. I don't have a real mum, dad told me she left when I was a baby. I grabbed my lunch and my backpack. Elizabeth came running to me.

Elizabeth: bye bye Lwily!

Lily: bye Liz

Joy: bye hunny

Lily: yeah bye

I ran to school and into my classroom.

teacher: hello happy you made it just in time

The bell there was 3 kids who ran inside of the door

teacher: oh you 3 must be the new kids. Kids this is Sarah,Mike and-

The boy on the left that she didn't say his name whispered in her ear.

teacher:oh and FJ. You 3 will be sitting by Ms. Rutter . please raise your hand

I lifted my hand. The 3 kids walked up to sat in the 3 desks that was in a group.

When recess came I went to the library and so did the the new kids. I walked to my regular table with my besties.

Avalon: hey Lily

Mya:hey Lily

Avalon: what page are you on in the Hunger Games?

I pulled out my book and flipped the page that I had my book mark on. My bookmark was my mother, my father and me. I was on one side of the side of mum and dad the other side had nothing but ripped edges.

Lily:page 302

Then Sarah came to us

Sarah: hi can I sit with you guys.

Mya:uh who are you?

Lily:her names Sarah, she's new

Avalon:oh hey you can sit with us

Sarah:hey what's this?

Sarah picked up my picture

Sarah:hey that's my mom

Lily:no that's my mum and that's my dad

Sarah:no see

Sarah took out a picture of my mum and my dad with the 3 of the new kids but one of the was torn looked like mine...

TBC

Good comments please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Elizabeth you wanna do the honors this time?

Elizabeth: YEP Epicwolfgirl does NOT own HOA just the story and the charecters she made up like me! NOW WHERES MY ICE CREAM!

Chap-

Elizabeth: FIRST GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM!

Me: (sighs) here (hands her ice cream)

Chapter 2

I stared at the pictures.

Lily: how is this possible

Sarah: I have no idea

Then FJ and Mike came over

Mike: hey what`s that

FJ swiped the pictures out of my hand and they both stared at it.

FJ: how come these look almost the same

Sarah: I have no idea

Avalon: wait how come your mum looks different in the picture Lily?

Mya: that`s not her real mum. It`s her step mum

Avalon: OHHHH! Okay!

Sarah: wait you don`t know your real mum?

Lily: yeah why?

Sarah: we don`t know our dad

Mike: so does that mean we are all syblings?

FJ: no wonder why you two look like each other! Except for the hair.

I looked at Sarah. She had brown hair and I had dirty blonde.

Sarah: what?

Mike: were you thinking?

Sarah: yep I was thinking of having a dad

Lily: I always think of having a mum

FJ: how about we…..

GOOD REVIEWS! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: okay Sarah would you like to do the honors

Sarah: Epicwolfgirl567 does not own HOA just the story and the charecters she made up

Chapter 3

FJ: how about we switch Lily and Sarah

That wasn't a bad idea but Sarah pointed out something

Sarah: but I have a American accent and brown hair then Lily has dirty blonde hair and a british accent

Mike: we could dye your hair or we can say you dyed your hair then for the accent you can pretend to have a different one.

Sarah: I chose not to dye my hair and telling them we dyed it won't work for mom. So how about a wig!

Mya: I have some wigs you can use

Lily: don't ask why.

After school we all went to Mya's house. Dad said he would pick me up at her house

FJ: so heres the plan. Mom will pick us up later but instead of Sarah it will be Lily

Lily: so when dad comes he will pick up Sarah?

Mike: yep

Avalon: when will you guys switch?

Sarah: let's make that part of the plan later

Mya: here I have a wig for you Sarah

Mya handed her a wig that had dirty blonde hair. When Sarah put it on we looked the same

Everyone except Sarah: wow

Mya: now heres yours Lily

Mya handed me a brown wig. I put it on and everyone looked shocked

Mike: wow you look like Sarah!

Lily: okay now I have to tell you about the family. Elizabeth is a 3 year old girl who will rather call you swissy or Lwily or silly. Then step mum is just UGH! I kinda hate her so act like you don't like her. Then dad will act like a well a dad

Sarah: okay Mike and FJ could tell you everything

We heard the door bell ring. Mya and Avalon got the door,

Avalon: okay SARAH,FJ AND MIKE will be out soon!

Mike, FJ and I walked in. I saw mum, she was everything I imagined.

Nina: okay kids car now

Mike: okay mom

We walked in to the car.

Nina: how are you guys

I was about to answer with my regular voice

FJ: (whispers) American accent

I covered my voice with a American accent

Lily: great!

Nina: good. Sarah do you remember what tomorrow is?

Mike: (whispers)day out with mom

Lily: yep and I can't wait!

YES! A day with Mum.

GOOD REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Sarah's POV)

I sat there waiting to meet my dad. The door bell rang and Avalon answered.

Avalon: oh hey MR RUTTER! LILY will be out in a little oh and hey LILY'S LITTLE SISTER ELIZABETH!

I walked out and there was my dad. He had a little girl with him. I'm guessing the girl is Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Hwi sissy! (hugs her)

Sarah: hey Elizabeth

Elizabeth: you always call mwe Lizzie

Sarah: oh sorry I'm just distracted hey Lizzie

We walked inside the car and no one talked the whole ride home like at home. A lady with brown hair welcomed us. I'm guessing our step mom, Joy

Joy: hello Lily

Sarah: hi Joy

Dad looked at me strangely. OPPS I guess I'm suppose to not care about her and not talk to her much. The next day no one was home except me. I saw a note on the wall

Dear Lillian

We are going out for a little with Elizabeth so you are home alone again

From

Dad and mum

I walked back in my room and the phone rang

Sarah: hello?

Lily: hey! I'm just going to tell you they leave you alone a lot so you can go to Avalon's house she's next door so BYE!

Sarah: oh bye

She hung up and I got in a outfit from the closet. ( /cgi/set?id=49191198 )

(Lily's POV)

I hung up the phone with Sarah and walked to the closet. I was going to hang out with mum for the whole day! I couldn't wait. I got into a outfit I saw in the closet. (/lilys_outfit_chapter/set?id=49190352 ) I also had a locket dad gave me once. He said that is was from my mum. I bet he was lieing since well I was complaining about who was my mum. I walked out of Sarah's bedroom and walked to the kitchen. Mum walked in and saw my locket,

Nina: sweetie what's that?

Lily: umm well

Nina: give

I gave her my locket to her and she opened it. I knew what she saw. It was a picture of me and her while I was a baby. Then on the other side was my name in big letters

Nina: L-l-l-l-Lillian?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Avalon would you like to do the-

Avalon: QERTYUIOP! I eated a cookie

Me: ugh again?

FJ: I'll do it. Epicwolfgirl567 does not own HOA just the story and the charecters! Like me and Avalon

Chapter 5

I stood there. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say. Luckily FJ came and saved me.

FJ: hey Sarah hey mum

Nina: FJ where is Sarah?

FJ: right there (points to Lily)

Nina: no that's Lillian

FJ: how did she figure out?

I didn't answer. I pointed to my locket which was in mum's hands. Mike came in and looked VERY confused

Mike: uh what's happening?

FJ: mom figured out Sarah is Lily

Mike: ohhhhh

Nina: where is Sarah?

I spoke up with my british accent

Lily: with dad we switched places I'm sorry she wanted to spend time with dad and I always wanted to meet my real mum.

A tear ran down my face. First day mum and it's ruined. A tear turned into several until I was sobbing. I felt arms wrapped around. It must have been FJ or Mike. I looked up to see mum.

Nina: I always wanted to meet you too. Your dad left me when you were a baby. He left with you and ran off

Lily: dad to-told me you left us?

Nina: oh that's when I get my hands on hi-

Lily: please don't hurt dad

Nina: okay but we are going to get Sarah back ok

Lily: ok

We went outside. Wow I almost forgot I had a wig on. I pulled it off and mum looked at me

Nina: I always knew you would have blonde hair.

I got into the car and we drove to my house. I had to tell the directions. I saw Sarah outside of the house looking like she had NO idea where the key was.

Lily: SARAH!

Sarah: Lily?

Mike: get in the car

Sarah: why?

FJ: yeah mom figured out and the plan is over.

Nina: I'm sorry Lily but you have to go. I have no rights to have you. I'm sorry

I didn't get to spend a day with her. I started to cry

Lily: okay

Sarah: but mom! I haven't even spent a day with dad!

Nina: fine but when are we getting you back hun?

Sarah: well I was thinking till the next weekend

Nina: that's when we are going to America and go to Disney land

Sarah: well I could make dad bring me there

Nina: okay bye love you

Sarah: love you too

Nina: oaky Lily want to go and have a fun time?

I was SO excited that I celebrated

Lily: YES! Oh sorry

GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Mya would you like to do the honors

Mya: SURE! Epicwolfgirl567 does NOT own Hoa! Just the story and the charecters! PLEASE DON'T DO ANY BAD REVIEWS!

Chapter 6

The next day me and mum had a great day. We went to the mall. To be honest I've only went to the mall a few times because dad never took me and Joy hates me around sometimes. A week past and it was time to go to Disneyland. Sarah got dad to go too.

Mike: ohhh I can't wait to meet dad!

FJ: I hope he will like us

Lily: don't worry guys he always wanted a son! Well I think so because he used to call me sport and made me dress in boy cloths trying to make me a boy.

FJ: wait has dad ever really loved Joy?

Lily: kinda but I think he still loves mum

Nina: okay kids it's time to go

FJ: (whispers to Lily) mom still loves dad

Mike: (whispers) how about we get them together

We all smiled

FJ: (whispers) we should let Sarah know when we get there

When we got into the plane I saw a girl with a father and a mother and a sister and 2 brothers, they all were smiling. I smiled I hope our family will be like that. When the plane landed and we got out of the plane I saw the parents fighting. I frowned.

FJ: don't worry mom and dad won't be like that

The next day I was wearing (to see go to my profile also for chapter 4 it also includes the boys sometimes) we still didn't see Sarah. FJ, Mike and I ran around trying to find her in Disney land

Mike: how about-

Lily: Elizabeth might be with her so they would be in kiddy rides

Mike: oh I was going to say splash mountain but ok

We to different kiddy rides until we went to a ride with in the Alice and Wonderland place. The ride wasn't done so we sat and waited.

Lily: hey FJ what does your name stand for?

FJ: oh Fabian Jr

Lily: that explains it. Hey look theres Sarah and Lizzie. Oh good no Joy or dad

We ran to them

Elizabeth: Lily? Wait Lily? WHATS GWOING ON!

Lily: hey Sarah

Sarah: hey Lily! Oh I missed my big brothers! (hugs FJ and Mike)

Mike and FJ: TO GIRLY!

Sarah: OH SHUT UP!

Elizabeth: I'M STILL CONFUSED!

Lily: hey Liz if you don't say ANY of this to mommy and daddy I will give you-

Elizabeth: your Barbie doll?

Lily: sure I don't need that anymore

I heard a voice behind us. I turned around to see dad and Joy

Fabian: which one of you is the real Lily?

GOOD REVIEWS OR ELSE MYA WILL BE IN YOUR NIGHTMARES!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: well who else wants to do the honors?

Sarah: ME! Epicwolfgirl567 does NOT own HOA just the story and the charecters she made up!

Chapter 7

Mike, Sarah, FJ and Lily: uhhhhhhhhh

Fabian: may I repeat myself, who's the real Lily

Mike: well we said switch back so SWITCH!

Mike pushed me forward and pulled Sarah to them

Lily: uhh hi dad

Fabian: Lillian Marie Rutter!

Lily: sorry dad I wanted to meet mum!

Sarah: and I wanted to meet you

Fabian: well I'm sorry Sarah. Now Lillian time to go to the hotel

Dad took me by the arm tightly and it hurt

Lily: ow ow ow ow!

Mike: LET GO OF MY SISTER!

Fabian: okay

He let me go and I was rubbing my arm. Just then mum came in

Nina: I heard screaming

Fabian: Nina?

Nina: uh hi Fabian

Joy: okay now come on Fabes lets take the girls some where before we take them back

Dad was just starring and mum and mum was starring at dad. I walked over to the others.

Mike: (whispers) looks like mom and dad like eachother

FJ: (whispers) let's plan something when everyones asleep

Mike, Sarah and Lily: okay

I walked back to dad

Lily: hey dad I'm kinda hungry

Fabian: oh okay

That night I snuck out of my hotel room. Luckily they were just one story down. I knocked on their door and FJ got the door

FJ: hey Lily.

Lily: hey

Mike: we will go to Sarah's room for the plan

We went to her room but she was sleeping. I saw her recorder and blowed into it to wake her up

Sarah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kids (I'm lazy) :SHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah: what's going on?

Lily: you forgot? We were suppose to make a plan to get mum and dad together

Sarah: oh yeah sorry!

We sat on the floor in a square

FJ: how about umm…..

Mike: we re make one of their first dates?

Sarah: what would that be?

Lily: let's look at a photo album

We flipped at a picture of mum and dad together on a date on a beach. It was beautiful and farmilliar. I remember dad bringing me there when I was 5, we have a beach house there. We used to go there every week. Before Joy came along. The beach was all the way in England

Lily: how about there!

Mike: a beach?

Lily: yeah! I know where the beach is. Dad brought me there when I was 5

Sarah: so when we back to England we make our parents go there?

FJ: yep!

We started our plan.

GOOD REVIEWS!

also Waterwolfsoul own Avalon but I just reused Avalon in this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Joy?

Joy: LILY YOU DO THE INTRO THINGY!

Lily: FINE! Epicwolfgirl567 does NOT own HOA just the story and the charecters she made up

Chapter 8

After a week we went back to England. Spring break was over (they went on vacation because of spring break). After weeks of school it was summer. Our plan was going to start.

Fabian: okay so how do you want to spend the summer Lizzie?

Of course he asks Lizzie. I already knew that

Elizabeth: BEACH BEACH!

I told her ALL about the beach so she could beg dad to take us there. We usually go to like expensive cruises for her and I have no say in it

Lily: how about we go to the beach house daddy? Can I bring friends!?

Fabian: sure

Joy: what beach house

Fabian: oh I own a beach house

Joy: how come I never knew this?

Elizabeth put her hands on her ears and I picked her up and we ran to my room. They sometimes fight and it scares Lizzie. After their fight I ran out and biked to mum's house. I knocked at the door and mum answered

Nina: hello Lily

Lily: hey mum! Are you guys going anywhere this summer?

Nina: no why

Lily: dad said that we will go to the beach and I can bring friends

Nina: oh so your bringing Sarah, FJ and Mike?

Lily: and you!

Nina: ok let's talk to your dad first

Lily: okay

We drove to my house and mum knocked

Fabian: hey Nina

I saw dad smile. It takes over 5 hours for him to smile after a fight!

Nina: um hey Fabian urm Lily told me she could bring friends and she invited me and the kids

Fabian: um yeah you can come

Nina: thanks Fabe- I mean Fabian

Their smiles went away. I think they miss dating or married

Elizabeth: daddy? Where's mummy?

Fabian: um hunny I'll tell you later

I looked at dad I knew I think I knew what happened. Joy leaves sometimes. Once when Lizzie was a baby she left us for a whole month.

**SORRY I LEFT FOR MONTHS AND MONTHS BUT SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL! LIFE IS STRESSFUL! Also I've got a House of Anubis instagram to run now!**

**IG: british_lover_hoa**

**Rp IG: martin_nina**

**Linked instagram: Louisacburnham_ (SHE FOLLOWS USSSSSS)**

**Quotev: epicwolfgirl**

**Sorry if Joy isn't like this but I wanted to make Joy kinda like the step mom from the movie parent trap**


End file.
